warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Chainpaw
Hier kannst du mir Narichten hinter lassen. Ich werde sie so schnell ich kann lesen und zurück schreiben :) Benutzer_Diskussion:Chainpaw/Archiv-2012|2012 Benutzer_Diskussion:Chainpaw/Archiv-2013|2013 Ok Hay ähm.. falls du Löwes geheimnis meinst..das weiß ich auch aber bitte sag mir was du meinst weil sonst kann ich ja nix ändern und ich habe das gefühl das alle auf mich sauer sind und ich weiß nicht warum...Bitte hilf mir... 08:35, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) thumb|:33 DANKEEEEE! Hi Leaf ich hab ein Bildi für dich^^ Und die lieb! Danke das du mir noch eine change gegeben hast! Ich habe dich sehr lieb! deine Ein BBIILLDD :3 For you^^ right 10:41, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re: Sparrowpelt Ja, wäre besser wenn du auch gleich die langhaarversion nimmst 16:57, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) :( Leaf..wir haben uns doch wirklich 'wieder vertragen oder? Oder?? weil....ich...wenn wir uns wieder vertragen haben...oder bist du noch misstrauisch...? Weil...ich nicht auf deiner FL stehe...also...bitte sag mir ob das seine gründe hat^^ PS: Ich freu mich tooooooooooooootal das wir wieder Freunde sind^^ :33 Begriffserklärungen Es ist schön, dass du im Wiki helfen möchtest, aber gerade Begriffserklärungen brauchen keine Kategorien. Also bitte hör damit auf, sie zu kategorisieren. LG 18:02, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ja, aber Aki sagt, es ist nicht nötig 18:08, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Wir Admins klären zuerst, wie es geregelt werden soll. Bis dahin, denke ich, erstmal so lassen. 18:18, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke<3333333333333 Das ist fast genauso geworden wie das von Sprenkel(von der farbe)und es ist echt wunderschön!!!'Danke<3333333 Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder im Chat.Bis bald LG Schlammjunges12 (Diskussion) 11:16, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Weil weil ich selten on kann da mein PC kapuut ist und ich den von meinen Vater benutzen muss. Außerdem darf ich eig nurnoch eine Stunde am PC LeyThe never-ending story 16:57, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Chat Nein :/ Chat Leaf, Frage: Geht dein Chat auch nicht? PS: was ich Fragen wollte...könntest du meine Siggi nochmal ändern? Statt'' Don't worry! Say shit and be happy'' soll da stehen : Do,Do,Dovenwing I like Danke :3 Und jetzt? :( Wollen wir uns im Erfindungs Wiki Chat treffen? Englisch???? :( Blöb -.- Und....... dann reden wir halt über Disk. ^-^ Bin eh noch 2 Stunden alleine :D *hug* Noch da??? Dumdumdumdumdata :D Eine Frage: Könntest du das Do,Do,Dovenwing I like in hellblau machen? Aber nicht zu hell? Und jetzt...das blau von Löwe....etwas heller? :) nIcht sooo hell... ;) Danke :333 Man T.T wan geht der Chat wieder.... :( Na dann! Herzlichen Glückwunsch^^ Warte! Ich habe eine Idee...damit dir nicht langweilig wird...könntest du dein selben Hell Ton mal in Grün versuchen? thumb|freunde :3 Nöööööööööööö Leaf komm schnell! Der Chat geht wieder! Leaf...geht der Chat bei dir auch nicht? Bitte komm wieder Leaf! Löwenherz01 (Diskussion) 15:20, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Gucke mal... das habe ich selber gemalt^^ thumb|:D ??? Leaf...was meinst du? Fallst du das mit Sunny meinst... HDG heißt hab dich gerne...oder was meinst du? Leaf....was habe ich denn jetzt gemacht? ;( Ich habe dich doch beachtet....Leaf...ist die Change vorbei?!? HDGGGGGGGGGGGGDL PS: Ich hoffe nicht DD; Ich dachte wir sind wieder.... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8Y8ZR3Wgv8 Freunde.... Hay joo hay ich bins Mais ich wollte mich entschuldigen ich stehe deiner und Löwes Freundschaft im weg ;( Ich will nicht das du sauer auf Löwe bist und sie deshalb weint. Ich muss nicht Löwen abff... sein aber ich bin Frostis und ich werde es auch immer bleiben. Bitte habe verständnis... Ich will eure Freundschaft doch nicht zerstören!!! Ich will doch nur mit Frosti befreundet seine es war damals so und bleibt auch so! bitte sei nicht sauer oder traurig... 10:49, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hier Ich hoffe du kannst es lesen HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL thumb|... Danke Hi Leaf ich wollte mich bedanken. Ich habe Mais freundschaft nicht aufgegeben. Aber deine auch nicht.Mais ist eine sehr gute Freundin und du meine Abf...wenn du das willst! Ich werde dich nicht aufgeben! Versprochen! Friends 4 ever 1 Frage....wenn du nicht mehr willst, an wen muss ich mich mit der siggi wenden? Einen schönen abend noch! Löwenherz01 (Diskussion) 19:45, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Tamtamaaa Bitee ein buntes bildi für dich<333 und für löwe da ich ja das schwarz weiß auf löwes gemacht habe ist da bunte für dich :D LG deine 11:56, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC)thumb|hoffe das es dir gefällt...konnte die roten flecken leider nit so gut und das shading fehlt... Nur freunde? Hi Leaf...ich wollte fragen..nun ja..ich '''kann '''dich einfach nicht vergessen. Und..wie findest du den Vorschlag das wir einfach '''nur '''normlae Freunde sind^^ Nicht ABFUI.... Herzlich deine PS: Willst...willst du dich am DO mit mir im Chat treffen und...willst du in meinem 2. Start auf der FL stehen..Leaf...willst du mich als Freundin? Ich will dich nämlich '''SO '''sehr! DD; thumb|Nahaufname von Blattsee "Endlich" Bildi Hi Leafi hier das Bild habe ich gemalt! Sorry das es etwas undeutlich ist aber...der Radiergummi kam etwas öfter zum einsatz *hust* HBDGGGGGgggDL thumb|Das soll heißen: Leafpool warum verließ ich den Clan? Glitzer-Einhörnchen *.* Hier du Einhörnchen xDDD HDGGGGGGGDLthumb|:D Chatt Hay ja bei mir geht der chatt noch komisch das er dich rausgeworfen hat ... 13:16, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) Da? Hi Leafi du rosa Glitzereinhorn bist du gerade on? wenn ja pls komm in Chat Löwenherz01 (Diskussion) 08:58, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) sorry aber meine mom wollte das ich Querflöte üben sollte...kommst du wieder?